


Going at it again

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Cruise, F/M, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut, kakashixsakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sakura send Sasuke and Naruto on a cruise to settle their differences. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going at it again

Nngghh... Ahhh..." Sasuke heard the moans of the blond beneath him.   
"That's right. Moan like the little slut you are." Sasuke ordered as he tugged on the collar around his uke.  
Naruto gasped as the collar was pulled. Sasuke started to pound harder as the moans grew louder.  
"Nghh... Sasuke! What if ahh-someone hears us?" Naruto questioned.  
"Hnn... Then let's put on a show they won't forget." Sasuke smirked as he thruster even faster than before.  
They began to feel their climaxes approaching.  
"Sasukeee- I'm-" "Me too."   
After a few more thrusts sasuke ejaculated into his lovers ass, and naruto followed soon after.  
Sasuke slowly pulled out and laid next to him.  
"Best. Cruise. Ever." Naruto said, laying a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.  
_____________________________________  
Kakashi and Sakura laid panting next to each other. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how do you think Naruto and Sasuke are doing on the cruise?"  
"Hmm... I wouldn't doubt they were going at it again." Kakashi sighed as he fell asleep.


End file.
